Breakfast Club
by rainshower
Summary: New chapter! Please read and review!
1. Off to detention we go!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.  
  
A/N: This is a IaHB version of "The Breakfast Club". It won't follow the movie exactly, but it will be a little similar.  
  
Here is a little chapter to start!  
  
  
  
William drove up to the main entrance of the school. He parked the car, waiting for the sullen teenager to leave the vehicle. Tyler remained seated in the passenger seat.  
  
"Your coach is waiting for you," William pointed out as he saw a balding forty year old pacing in front of the school. "You better go on. I'll pick you up later." Tyler nodded his head and opened the car door.  
  
*  
  
Tyler walked into the library of the school after enduring a full ten- minute lecture from his coach. He opened the heavy doors and realized that a few people were serving Saturday detention as well.  
  
Val, a pretty cheerleader was seated at the table next to him.  
  
"Hi Val." Tyler greeted.  
  
"Hi Tyler." Val returned her attention to her nails. She carefully filed each nail until it was uniform.  
  
Tyler took off his letterman jacket and took a look around the room. He saw another girl seated all the way in the back. She had a pair of headphones on and seemed engrossed in a book. The tips of her dark brown shoulder length hair were dyed flaming red.  
  
Seated in the table next to the dark haired girl was some guy in a leather jacket.  
  
Tyler's attention was focused on the fifth person in the room. He recognized the person from one of his classes. 'Hank? Is that his name?' he thought to himself. He had recently become the youngest EMT in the history of Kingsport. Tyler's train of thought was interrupted when suddenly the door slammed open. Vice Principal Carlson entered the library. 


	2. Problem with authority?

A/N: This is going to be slightly like the movie, "The Breakfast Club" but it will have an IaHB twist. This means the logically pairings of the movie, or the events, might or might not take place.   
  
I know this attempt at combining the movie and the show might be feeble, but I thought it'd be a fun idea. For those who saw the movie, (good movie), you will see the little tie ins within the story. This is a FanFic, so anything can happen!  
  
Thanks once again to my trusty beta reader!   
  
Another thing! I misspelled the VP's name in the first chapter. When I have time I'll fix it but for now, forgive me?  
  
Now this insanely long A/N is done, go on and read.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Val looked up from her perfectly filed nails. Hank put down the EMT handbook he was reading. Jamie simply rolled his eyes at the sight of the pathetic Vice Principal.  
  
  
  
"You all are here to serve Saturday detention. It is now 8:07 a.m. You will be free to leave at three. Until then, be productive and stay out of trouble. I'll be checking in." After that last statement was uttered with a threatening tone, Carlson proceeded to leave the library.  
  
  
  
"What a loser!" Jamie muttered under his breath.  
  
  
  
Carlson immediately came to a halt. "What did you say Mr. Waite?"   
  
  
  
"I said you are a loser," Jamie replied nonchalantly. This grabbed the attention of every being in the room. Caitie removed her headphones and put down her book.   
  
  
  
Silence cloaked the room, anticipating Carlson's response. "You just earned yourself another Saturday. Anything else you want to share with us Mr. Waite?"  
  
  
  
"Yes. You act like you're a dictator." Jamie flashed his toothy smile.  
  
  
  
"That's another Saturday," Carlson confirmed. "Anything else?"   
  
  
  
"I AM in a sharing mood, you have nothing better to do on a beautiful Saturday, so you take out all your mid-age crisis angst on us innocent kids."   
  
  
  
"That's another Saturday. Finished yet?" Carlson was getting impatient at the young rebel's smart-ass remarks.  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"That's another." Carlson held up four fingers. "You have a date with me for the next month."   
  
  
  
"Bring me flowers and candy please!" Jamie chuckled.  
  
  
  
"That's another. Keep going Mr. Waite. We wouldn't want you to quit. You are only a freshman after all. It's amazing how much of your high school career can be spent with me."   
  
  
  
"How wonderful!" Jamie replied sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"That's another."   
  
  
  
"Stop it." Val whispered. She gave Jamie a look of exasperation. Although she barely knew him, it was an awful sight to see.   
  
  
  
Jamie finally came to his senses and stopped his remarks. Carlson took his silence as a victory. As he headed towards the exit once again, he yelled over his shoulder. "I'll be seeing a lot of you Mr. Waite."   
  
  
  
The heavy doors of the library slammed shut. 


	3. Stereotypes

"What is wrong with you?" Hank asked, breaking the silence. All eyes rested upon Jamie. His rebellion against authority obviously baffled the group.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jamie replied bitterly. "That guy, he has a stick up his butt."  
  
Caitie smiled to herself. She found the entire situation rather hilarious.  
  
"It figures," Val muttered to herself as she turned to face the front of the library. She picked up the glittery purple nail file and continued to grind it against her long nails.  
  
"What figures, "Ms. I'm too perfect for everyone?" It was obvious Jamie was in a battle mode.  
  
"Lay off." The statement was uttered with force. Tyler glared at the dark haired boy in the leather jacket. "What is your deal anyway?"  
  
"Nothing." The strength in the simple response was apparent. Silence once again cloaked the room.  
  
"Hey Val, are you going to the party Andrew is having tonight?" Tyler found comfort talking to the only other person in his social circle.  
  
"Gee, I don't know. My parents are pretty upset with the whole detention thing."  
  
"William and mom aren't too thrilled with me either actually, but I heard the party will be great. Everyone from the team will be there." He flashed Val a bright white smile.  
  
Val returned the smile. "I'll see what I can do. Maybe I can sneak out and have Brooke cover for me."  
  
Hank sat quietly as he read the EMT manual thoroughly. He considered trying out for the football team but he knew being an EMT squad was much more valuable to his future. He could almost taste the satisfaction of saving lives, and perhaps one day becoming a successful doctor. Hank turned the page of the manual quietly, trying to use his time in detention productively.  
  
"I'm so damn bored. I can't stand this." Jamie threw his hands up in the air for a dramatic effect. Val simply rolled her eyes and ignored the commotion occurring at the back of the library.  
  
Caitie leafed through yet another page of her novel. Classical music was blaring from her headphones. She tuned out the petty high school world around her. It made her queasy sitting in a room filled with typical high schoolers. She looked up from her book and glanced around the library.  
  
There were two pretty blonde overachieving jocks at the front of the room. An obvious cry for the spotlight, always down in front. She stared at the back of Hank's head. He was another stereotyped fulfilled. Hank was in the school paper, front page actually. He was praised for being the youngest member of Kingsport high to be on the EMT squad. How disgustingly wonderful. He was an overachieving studious future doctor type. He probably knew what he wanted to do with his life since he was two years old . . .lack of originality there.  
  
  
  
Caitie looked over to her right. There sat a rebellious male with spiky dark hair. His boredom was apparent. Although he seems all too eager to disobey any form of authority, he was almost half acceptable. At least he kept things interesting and didn't take any crap. It was unfortunate he seemed to be a rebel without a cause.  
  
Caitie looked up at the regulation clock on the library wall. It was only nine o'clock. On a Saturday, every minute spent in detention seemed like an eternity. Letting out a great big sigh, she returned her attention to her favorite book.  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks MM!  
  
I know some people are curious about why these 5 people are in detention, but like the movie, the reasons are revealed later on. Be patient please and in a future chapter, maybe even the next one, we'll see why they all ended up in the library on a Saturday!  
  
Please Review! 


	4. New friends, or Old friends?

Val took a look around the quiet library room. Hank was avidly reading his EMT handbook. In the back of the library sat a girl with dark brown hair with flaming red tips. It was Caitie. Childhood memories flooded Val's mind. Caitie and Val use to be best friends, until junior high started. A large rift slowly came between them during their freshman year, and has continued to do so. Val showed more interest in popularity, while Caitie seemed to enjoy doing her own thing . . . whatever that was. It was hard to befriend someone from such a different social circle. Val thought about the good times, just laughing until their stomachs ached while watching old episodes of "Friends." It was hard to believe that was three years ago. Three years since the inseparable duo was separated.   
  
Sometimes she wished it were that simple again, just grabbing a pint of mint chocolate chip and sitting in front of the television with a good friend. Her new friends would surely object to their friendship . . . they would object to Caitie. It was just too hard.   
  
As Val quickly shook her head, as if that very motion would rid her of her memories, turned her attention to the next person. She saw Jamie rest his head on the library desk. He was taking a nap after only being in detention for a couple of hours. Jamie was an annoying "rebel" type. She had seen him around school a couple of times. He had a motorcycle, if she recalled correctly. She wouldn't be caught dead on a motorcycle, mainly for the fear of the wind ruining her golden blonde hair.  
  
Tyler's gaze caught her attention. She turned around and smiled at him. He returned the gesture by exposing his perfectly straight pearly whites. Tyler was on the JV football team. When they hold varsity tryouts, it's certain he would have a spot on the team. He was probably the most popular male in the ninth grade, and she would like to think she was the most popular female. With the Fall Ball approaching, people were expecting Tyler and Val to be crowned King and Queen of the Ball. A smile played on her lips.   
  
  
  
The library door slammed open. Vice principal Carlson entered the library.   
  
"Wake up!" he ordered. Jamie quickly picked his head up from the brown table. Caitie removed her headphones and Hank put down his EMT handbook.  
  
"Does anyone have to use the bathroom?" he asked.  
  
Every hand in the room shot up high into the air.  
  
*  
  
The five students were walking down the wide hallway. Rows of lockers were aligned to their left and right. They continued down the path until they reached the bathroom. The group divided itself into two, entering their designated bathrooms.  
  
*  
  
Caitie turned on the faucet. She cupped her hands to allow the cool liquid to collect. She splashed her face a few times and turned the knob. She reached for a paper towel when much to her surprise, Val handed her a sheet.   
  
"Here you go," Val stated.  
  
Caitie looked at Val. There she was, leaning against the edge of the sink. "I can get it myself," she replied coldly.  
  
Caitie reached for the towel dispenser and pulled the lever a few times. A white paper towel rolled out from the bottom of the dispenser. She ripped the paper and blotted her face.   
  
Tension quickly developed in the bathroom. Val can understand the hostility that coated Caitie's actions. "I deserved that."   
  
"You're right." Caitie pushed the bathroom door open and left Val inside.  
  
*  
  
Jamie took another drag of his cigarette out the bathroom window.  
  
"You know, that's not permitted," warned Tyler in an annoyed tone.   
  
"I'm well aware."   
  
"That's really bad for your health," Hank said engaging in the conversation.   
  
Jamie jumped down from the ledge next to the window. He flushed his cigarette butt and pushed the doors open. He wasn't in the mood for a lecture.  
  
As Jamie exited the bathroom, he saw Caitie walk down the hallway.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Caitie turned around and slowed down her pace. She blinked rapidly to cover her tears that were quickly forming in her eyes.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.  
  
His sympathetic tone shocked Caitie. She would never of guessed a bad boy misfit could actually exhibit a sensitive side.  
  
"I'm okay," she quickly replied.   
  
"You know, that's the first thing you said today." Jamie grinned.   
  
A smirk displayed itself on Caitie's lips. "I guess so."  
  
"I was about to die of boredom in there! You were reading so I didn't want to disturb you . . ." Jamie admitted sheepishly. "You know, I have to get you back for something," he added teasingly in a light tone.  
  
Caitie wiped her eyes, drying the remaining tears that were shed. "Oh yeah? And what is that?"   
  
"You left me alone in a room filled with overachievers. How dare you?"   
  
Caitie giggled as Jamie continued to mock the cheerleader, the football player and the nerd.   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks once again MM!  
  
Hmmm. . . What do you think of the story so far? I'm just writing as the ideas come . . . but I have no idea where I should go next. Is everyone still curious why they are all in detention? I will address that in future chapters! Please keep reading, and reviewing! Thanks to those who have been! I really enjoy reading reviews and knowing that people read my stories . . . no matter how pathetic they are! 


	5. Memories of the past do haunt

Jamie and Caitie sat at the back of the empty library engaging in conversation before the others returned.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Jamie prodded gently.  
  
"What do you mean?" Caitie replied innocently.  
  
"Well, you seemed upset after you left the bathroom. Did that blonde say something to you?"  
  
Caitie thought in silence for a long moment. "She was my best friend. Things weren't resolved well."  
  
Jamie arched his eyebrow in surprise. "You and blondie? Wouldn't have guessed."  
  
"It was a long time ago, when she was a different person. I was a different person. It was a lifetime ago," Caitie added trying to end the conversation.  
  
"I doubt that," Jamie muttered under his breath.  
  
Caitie fixed her gaze downwards. She focused on her silver thumb ring. "Did you ever have one of those friends, you would give your life up for? Val and I had that type of bond, and I thought nothing could break that. After junior high started, Val hung around a different crowd. She changed. She started becoming . . . someone I thought she couldn't be. Eventually everything that was uttered by her perfectly painted lips was criticizing and harsh. She didn't have the guts to simply end the friendship; instead she decided to toy with me. She was embarrassed of me, so she decided to embarrass me."  
  
Jamie took a deep breath. "That's harsh."  
  
"I ended it. Simple and clean. After that, we never spoke . . . yet alone acknowledged each other again."  
  
Hank and Tyler entered the library, focusing their attention on Jamie and Caitie.  
  
"Look, the quiet girl is speaking to that guy," Tyler commented to Hank.  
  
"Yeah. Looks like they've teamed up," Hank replied taking his seat.  
  
*  
  
Val took a few extra minutes in the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her blue eyes were slightly covered with tears.  
  
  
  
::flashback:: Junior high  
  
Val observed Caitie from her locker with her new cheerleading friends. Caitie was wearing torn jeans and a black sweater. Her long dark brown hair was sectioned off into numerous tiny braids. Heavy eye makeup with dark red lipstick completed her look. A silver pendant hung around her neck. She approached Val, with a smile displayed on her face.  
  
"Hey Val!" Caitie exclaimed.  
  
"Hi," Val replied uneasily.  
  
Caitie ignored the awkwardness of Val's response. "What's up? Want to go shopping later?" she asked, well aware that shopping was one of Val's favorite pastimes.  
  
Val made eye contact with her cheerleading co-captain, Heather. She gave a disapproving look.  
  
"I wouldn't want to shop at any freak store with you Caitie, so not my style. You know?" she managed to reply. A little giggle was voiced as a finishing touch to her stabbing comment. The other members of the cheerleading squad joined in, chuckling.  
  
Caitie covered up the damage made by that comment. She tried to laugh it off. "You're right, we do have different styles. Maybe next time." With a weak smile, she headed down the hallway to her locker.  
  
:: end of flashback::  
  
  
  
The memory made Val cringe. That was only the beginning of what had happened between them. She couldn't blame Caitie for being so angry. She put up with a lot of crap from Val before she had enough. That was only one instance, out of many. Caitie did something very uncharacteristic of her. She held back, allowing herself to be walked on.  
  
Val took a deep breath and composed herself. She regretted what had happened between Caitie and herself. It was a long time ago, but it still hurt like a fresh wound. She collected her makeup bag and walked out of the girls' bathroom.  
  
  
  
*  
  
Carlson entered the library. "Where's the other one?" he asked noticing Val's absence.  
  
At that moment Val walked through the door. "Sorry, female stuff."  
  
Carlson nodded his head, not wanting to hear any further explanation. "Keep quiet and do something productive. I'll come back when it's time for lunch. Until then, don't kill each other." He left the room without waiting for any responses.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: What did you think? Please review!  
  
Thanks MM for beta-ing! 


	6. Backing down

*  
  
The silent atmosphere of the library remained constant until boredom began to ensue.  
  
"This is such crap. People can go crazy just being jailed in like this!" Jamie exclaimed.  
  
"Jail, seems to be in your future," Val responded coldly.  
  
"What did you say Barbie?" Jamie questioned, evidently annoyed.  
  
He disliked her more now than this morning-if that was possible, after witnessing Caitie's emotional turmoil.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that!" she replied in shock.  
  
Jamie scoffed. "Not used to it princess?"  
  
"Shut up Waite," Tyler commanded in a firm tone.  
  
Jamie looked at Tyler. He rose instinctively, accepting the unspoken challenge. Hank and Caitie observed the developing conflict.  
  
"Are you going to make me?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Yeah. I am."  
  
"Listen, you don't want to fight me." He ran his fingers through his dark hair.  
  
Tyler took off his J.V. jacket and hung it carefully on the chair. "Why is that?"  
  
Jamie, finding his stupidity hilarious laughed. "Because, I will hurt you."  
  
"Bullshit. You're all talk. All you have is that mouth and a stupid image," Tyler commented as he focused his attention on Jamie.  
  
"All talk?" Jamie took out a pocketknife from his leather jacket and extracted the blade.  
  
"Listen guys, stop it. Fighting won't resolve anything," Hank objected. "Be cool," he added, his tone being more pleading than forceful.  
  
"Stay out of this Hank," Tyler replied. He had about enough. "It'll be simple. No weapons, except for my fist. I hit you and you'll hit the floor."  
  
"I'm telling you, this is somewhere you don't want to go," Jamie warned.  
  
"I bet you've never even been in a fight."  
  
"Are you going to run a football play on me? Tackle me like a stupid football player would? Never been in a fight?" Jamie lifted up his black shirt exposing his abdomen.  
  
A long scar was visible, running across his stomach. Hank looked at the fairly new scar from afar, and silently accessed the damage. It was probable that some type of blade caused the injury.  
  
Jamie glared at Tyler, noticing his hesitation. "Look at it. Too ugly for you? You try being cut during a fight. It took fifteen stitches. Look at it! You think this is bad? You should see the other guy. Personally, I don't want to send another person to the hospital. You're not worth it," Jamie stated angrily. He was sick of people trying to provoke him.  
  
Tyler remained still.  
  
"Never been a fight," Jamie muttered as he took his seat. Caitie watched concerned.  
  
Anger still arising in Jamie, he slammed the table with his fist. He rose up from his chair and kicked the table. He picked up his chair and threw it aside. Jamie angrily punched the wall with his fist. It took a lot of effort to decline a challenge, especially from a jock. He wanted to punch his face in but knew that it would cause more trouble than it was worth. He continued to hit the wall with extreme force.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that," Val whispered. Tyler nodded. He in no way anticipated such a reaction.  
  
Caitie immediately followed Jamie.  
  
"Jamie stop," she pleaded. He let out a frustrated sigh. His hand was numb from the pain.  
  
"Your hand!" Caitie exclaimed. "Let me look at it." She gently took his hand in hers. Blood crept out from his weathered knuckles. "Does it hurt?"  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Don't let him get to you like that. He's not worth it."  
  
Jamie nodded. Caitie led Jamie back to his seat. She picked up the chair that was tossed into the aisle as Jamie straightened the desk.  
  
Hank wanted to take a look at Jamie's injury but decided to keep quiet, given that Caitie calmed him down. Jamie didn't seem to be severely hurt. Secretly, Hank didn't want to provoke another angry episode.  
  
Caitie opened her messenger bag and took out a black bandana. She took his injured hand and wrapped it carefully. "That should be better."  
  
Jamie looked at Caitie. She barely knew him and already she showed more concern for him than anyone else in his life. "Thanks. Sorry I lost it. People like that, they just get to me."  
  
"They get to me too," Caitie admitted.  
  
Carlson entered the library barely missing the intense events that previously occurred. "It's lunch time."  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapters, I try to post often to make up for it! Please review!  
  
Thanks MM! 


	7. A visit to the teacher's lounge

"Is the cafeteria open?" Hank asked.  
  
Carlson sneered. "It's Saturday. Of course it's not open. I expected more rational thinking from a student like you. You all didn't bring a bagged lunch? How irresponsible."  
  
"What are we suppose to do? Starve? That's against the law you know!" Val exclaimed dramatically.  
  
"The teacher's lounge is open. There are a couple of vending machines."  
  
Everyone began to stand.  
  
"Whoa, wait. You think I'm going to let all of you go at once? You troublemakers will cause chaos. I don't think so."  
  
Carlson scanned the room. "You and you, go first," he stated, pointing to Hank and Val. "Then the rest of you can go next."  
  
Hank and Val proceeded to the library exit.  
  
"You have ten minutes, if you're not back, I'm coming to get you," he threatened. Carlson leaned against the library table, making himself comfortable.  
  
*  
  
Hank and Val walked down the quiet hallway.  
  
"So . . . do you like being on the cheerleading squad?" Hank asked.  
  
"Do you like asking dumb questions?" Val retorted.  
  
Taking the hint, Hank drew back. "Just trying to make conversation."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm just not in a good mood," Val apologized sympathetically.  
  
"I understand. No one is in a good mood in detention."  
  
*  
  
Val returned to the library with a diet soda in one hand, and a packaged sandwich in the other. Hank purchased a bottle of orange juice, a sandwich and a bag of Doritos for his lunch.  
  
"All right, the rest of you can go. Make it quick, I don't want to miss my lunch on account of you all," Carlson instructed once Val and Hank were seated.  
  
*  
  
"Apparently our school budget went to the excessive purchase of four vending machines." Caitie scanned the lunch limited choices. "And there's still nothing to eat," she concluded annoyed.  
  
"Sure there is. Teachers have it made, this is better than cafeteria food," Jamie replied. He fed the machine a dollar bill in return for a can of soda. He stepped down to the next machine. He opened the small plastic compartment retrieving a prepackaged sandwich. Jamie purchased a package of Oreos to complete his lunch menu.  
  
Caitie still agonized over her decision.  
  
"Just get a sandwich. They look pretty safe. I think this is . . . um . . . turkey," he assessed.  
  
"All they have is processed meats, and I'm a vegetarian. If you can call what you're going to consume meat," she teased. Caitie purchased a cup of coffee.  
  
"That's all you're getting?" Jamie questioned raising his eyebrow.  
  
"As long as I'm pumped up with some caffeine, I should be fine."  
  
Tyler, while remaining unnoticed this entire time, emerged with his arms full of food. He had purchased three sandwiches, four bags of chips, two packages of cookies, three chocolate bars and a muffin. Two bottles of orange juice were shoved in his pockets.  
  
"Whoa, you're going to eat all that?" Caitie questioned.  
  
"Yeah. I have to keep my energy up for practice."  
  
Jamie and Caitie gave each other a look of disbelief and walked out of the lounge.  
  
*  
  
A/N: This is a rather short chapter isn't it. . . sorry about that folks! Like to thank MM for beta reading, and please review! 


	8. Passing the time

Jamie led Caitie down an empty hallway.   
  
"This way."   
  
"Where are you going?" Tyler asked following close behind. "Carlson is waiting for us."   
  
"Shut up. It'll be quick," Jamie responded.  
  
Jamie arrived at his locker. After spinning the dial a few times, the metal door popped open. He retrieved a small paper bag and shoved it in a concealed pocket inside of his leather jacket.  
  
"What's that?" Caitie asked curiously.  
  
"Something that will pass the time."  
  
Jamie grinned mischievously. "Come on, we don't want Carlson to have an aneurysm."  
  
*  
  
Lunch was a welcomed break, but it ended all too soon. Things returned back to the tedious ways seen that morning.   
  
"If you're sick of this boring shit, follow me," Jamie announced.  
  
That certainly got everyone's attention yet no one budged from his or her fixed position.  
  
Jamie stopped in front of Caitie. "Come on Cait."   
  
Caitie resisted her hesitation and followed Jamie. They both climbed the large staircase situated in the back of the library. On the second floor, Jamie pushed a large wooden desk next to the window. Standing on the table, he opened the top window and let in some fresh air.   
  
"What's this all about?" Caitie asked observing Jamie's behavior. She took a seat next to Jamie on the large table.  
  
Jamie took out a small brown paper bag from his leather jacket. Caitie recognized the bag. It was the item Jamie insisted on retrieving from his locker earlier.   
  
"What's in there?" she asked.  
  
"It's something that'll lighten the mood." He took out a silver flask.  
  
"Alcohol?"  
  
"Only the finest rum." Jamie unscrewed the flask and took a long sip. "Want some?"   
  
Caitie momentarily contemplated her decision before accepting. She brought the silver bottle to her lips and let the liquid run freely in her mouth. She managed to swallow.   
  
"It burns," she complained, coughing.  
  
"You'll get use to it."   
  
Jamie took out a cigarette from his pocket. A flame from his Zippo lighter ignited the cigarette. "Want one?" Jamie offered to Caitie.  
  
"Yeah. Hand one over." She accepted the cigarette. It dangled from her soft lips.  
  
Jamie cupped his hand around the flame produced by his lighter.  
  
"Take a drag," he instructed.   
  
To his surprise, Caitie inhaled the cigarette and exhaled rings of smoke.   
  
"So you smoke?" Jamie asked rhetorically.  
  
"Sometimes." Caitie closed her eyes for a second.  
  
"You okay?" Jamie asked concerned.  
  
"I feel hot."   
  
"Rum will do that . . . you should have eaten more," Jamie replied slyly. He took another swig of liquor after tossing his cigarette butt out the window. He handed the flask over to Caitie.   
  
Jamie leaned in closer to Caitie. "You are really . . . special you know that?" The alcohol taking its effect, he became somewhat free with his emotions. "The way you took care of my hand, that was cool."   
  
Jamie draped his arm around Caitie. She rested her head against his chest.   
  
*  
  
Hank looked up at the second floor of the library. Jamie and Caitie were not in sight. "What do you think they're doing up there?" he asked.   
  
"Probably something stupid," Tyler responded.   
  
Curiosity getting the better of him, Hank proceeded towards the staircase.  
  
Val observed Hank and grabbed her pink purse.  
  
"You're not going too, are you?" Tyler asked in disbelief.  
  
"This is so boring, anything is better than this!"   
  
Tyler reluctantly followed Val up the large staircase.   
  
*  
  
Jamie and Caitie were sitting on the large wooden table next to the window.   
  
"Hey guys, decided to join?" Jamie asked somewhat intoxicated.  
  
"You're drunk?" Hank questioned.  
  
"Nah, I need to drink a lot more to become trashed."   
  
Caitie on the other hand seemed slightly tipsy, considering her inexperience with alcohol.   
  
"Push another table over here. I'll share my special drink with you!" Jamie teased.   
  
Hank and Tyler moved another table against the existing one.   
  
"What's in there?" Tyler asked pointing to the silver object.  
  
"Rum." Jamie handed the flask over to Tyler.   
  
Tyler took a sip of the liquid before handing it over to Val. She took a sip and handed it over to Hank.  
  
"I'm not sure if this is a good idea," Hank stated. "What if Carlson comes in?"  
  
"He's probably locked up in his office doing what he does best. We're on the second floor. If we hear him coming, we can just jump down to our little assigned seats back there."   
  
"You need to loosen up," Val commented. Hank took the flask from Val and let the liquid pour into his mouth.   
  
Jamie noticed that Val and Tyler seemed to take the liquor pretty well. He concluded that they probably earned that experience from drinking beers every weekend.   
  
"Why is she always so quiet?" Tyler asked, referring to Caitie.   
  
She looked up and shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing to say."   
  
"Or too much," Jamie added. "Let's play a game called, 'Why the hell am I in detention!' Sounds fun, doesn't it?"   
  
*  
  
  
  
A/N: Here is another chapter. Slightly longer than the previous one, I think! Thanks MM for beta reading! Please r/r and tell me what you think so far! Thanks for the title suggestions for the previous chapter; I just made up a title, something that came into mind. The suggestions were nonetheless good!  
  
If you've seen the movie, the group smoked weed. I decided to replace it with alcohol, because I didn't think smoking a joint fit the story that well. It is only my opinion, but I decided to include this in the author's note incase anyone was wondering! 


	9. Water under the bridge?

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Val commented.   
  
Tyler nodded his head in agreement.   
  
"Oh come on! What's the big deal?" Jamie questioned.   
  
Hank handed the silver flask back to Jamie. "It's not necessary to go there man," he added.   
  
The reluctance of the group fed Jamie's curiosity even more. "I'll tell you if you tell me!"  
  
Caitie stood up from her seat. She hopped down from the large wooden table.   
  
"Where are you going?" Tyler asked.  
  
She turned around briefly to shoot him a look of annoyance. Caitie continued to walk towards the staircase.  
  
"What's up with her?" Hank thought out loud.  
  
"Leave her alone," Jamie instructed. It took only a second for him to realize that she withdrew as a defense mechanism.  
  
Val quietly stood up and retraced the steps Caitie took moments before.   
  
"I wouldn't do that," Jamie yelled out after her.   
  
Val closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She walked down the large staircase quietly. She saw Caitie sitting at a couch in the reading area located in the back of the library. Her eyes were closed as her head rested on the back of the couch.   
  
"Hey Caitie."  
  
Val's greeting went unnoticed. "Caitie?" she called out a bit louder. Val took a seat next to Caitie on the large couch. Well aware she was listening, Val began to speak.  
  
"I'm really sorry about everything. I hate to think we can't even be civil towards each other. I mean, really, ignoring someone is really rude. I was just trying to be nice. What happened between us was a long time ago. We're freshmen now, in high school. We can be adult about this, can't we?" She flashed a great big smile.  
  
Caitie opened her eyes and glared at Val. She sat there, looking almost perfect, with every blonde strand held in place.   
  
"You're right Val. . ." Caitie began.   
  
Val felt a moment of joy almost believing Caitie saw things the way she did.   
  
"It is rude for me to ignore your incessant rambling. But, I guess you would know how rude it is to ignore someone. I can sleep well at night, knowing you think all the shit you put me through was something you should apologize for. That's really decent of you Val," she spat out with sardonic disdain.  
  
Val held her breath, almost believing that doing so would lessen the jarring effect of Caitie's words. "I'm sorry."   
  
"Just leave," Caitie uttered faintly. Her tone was neither sarcastic nor cold. It was a simple request.  
  
Val got up from the couch. She slowly walked towards the large spiral staircase. With each step she took, a tear rolled down from her blue eyes. Val wiped away each tear with her hand until the tears began to spring forth at a faster pace. She reached the top of the staircase and observed the quiet and uncomfortable looks given by Tyler and Hank. Jamie gazed out the window, for he probably knew what this situation was about. Val walked passed the table and retreated into a corner in the back of the second floor.   
  
"She seems upset, maybe I'll go and talk to her," Hank suggested.   
  
Tyler nodded his head in agreement. Being a shoulder to cry on was far too difficult of a challenge for Tyler.   
  
Hank hopped off the table and went after Val.   
  
"And then there were two," Jamie joked.   
  
"Listen, about before, I didn't mean . . ." Tyler managed to apologize without actually doing so.   
  
"I still don't like you," Jamie riposted.   
  
"Who said I liked you?"   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: sorry for the lack of updates. Thanks MM for beta reading! 


End file.
